Our Love!
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: "Aku tidak sempurna../ "Aku tahu, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu../" Aku buta dan kau tidak mempunyai kaki.../ HanChul, BoyxBoy, Dun' Like Dun'T Read!


Tittle :: Our Love !

Pairing :: HanChul

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance, Family, Hurt

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita pasaran, many typos..Dun't like dun't read!

.

.

^^Happy Reading..^^

.

.

Seorang namja beranjak remaja berusia sekitar 13 tahun dengan name tag –_** Tan Kyuhyun**_ – yang tersemat di dadanya membuka pintu mobil mewah yang menjemputnya dari sekolah dengan tergesa, kaki kaki panjangnya menapaki halaman rumah sederhana bercat putih dengan terburu buru, yang ada dipikiran nya saat ini hanyalah 'dia ingin bertemu dengan Eomma nya'.

"Eomma,eodisoyo?" Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya ke arah ruang televisi tempat eomma nya biasa menghabiskan waktu nya.

Namun nihil, tak ada siapapun disana, bahkan televisi yang biasanya menyala pun kini teronggok mati.

"Eomma…" Teriak Kyuhyun lebih kencang, berharap sesosok 'eomma' yang dia panggil sedari tadi datang.

"Eomma disini Baby.." Tiba tiba terdengar sebuah sahutan merdu dari arah belakang rumah, membuat Kyuhyun melangkah menuju sumber suara.

"Eomma!" Seru Kyuhyun senang saat berhasil menemukan sang 'eomma' yang sedang terduduk di kursi taman , menatap lurus ke arah bunga di hadapan nya dengan tangan yang terus bergerak lembut mengelus bulu seekor kucing abu abu yang bergelung nyaman di pangkuan nya.

"Baby, Kau sudah pulang sayang?"

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, " Jangan panggil Kyu Baby, Eomma!Kyu sudah besar!"

"Hahaha..tapi kau tetap Baby bagiku sayang."

"Ck.." Kyuhyun mendecak kesal mendengar jawaban namja – berkulit putih susu dengan raut wajah rupawan – yang dia panggil dengan sebutan eomma itu, terlebih lagi saat kedua mata bulatnya menangkap sesosok abu abu yang tertidur nyaman di pangkuan 'eomma' nya.

"Hussh..hussh..hush.." Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengibas, mencoba untuk mengusir Kucing kesayangan sang eomma.

"Heebum, pergi dari situ" Kedua mata bulatnya membesar, seolah ingin memberikan kesan menakutkan agar kucing itu beranjak pergi,,,

Namun Nihil..

Kucing Persia berwarna abu abu itu hanya mengeong pelan, kemudian kembali menyamankan dirinya di dalam kehangatan pangkuan sang majikan.

"Eomma, suruh Heebum pergi, Kyu tidak mau ada Heebum.." Rajuk Kyuhyun seraya menghentak hentakkan kaki kecilnya ke bawah, persis seperti kelakuan sang 'eomma' saat sedang kesal..dulu…

"Hahahaha.." Lagi lagi sang Eomma tertawa keras, tertawa melihat ekspresi anak yang dilahirkan nya itu berubah menjadi kesal.

"Eommmaaa~~~~" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal karena sang 'eomma' terus tertawa tanpa membantu nya mengusir Heebum.

Namja bernama _**Tan – Kim – Heechul **_itu mengatupkan kedua bibir cherry nya, mencoba untuk menahan ketawa nya yang mungkin saja akan kembali menerobos keluar kala melihat raut lucu – kesal – anak nya.

"Arra..arra, eomma akan suruh Heebum pergi.."

Heechul menjulurkan tangan nya, bergerak bebas sejenak kemudian menarik telinga Heebum sehingga menimbulkan efek terdengarnya suara eongan keras yang berasal dari pangkuan nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai senang saat Heebum akhirnya turun dari pangkuan sang 'eomma',

"Kalau ada Kyu, kau tidak akan bisa memonopoli Eomma, Heebum, karena Eomma milik Kyu ."Ujar Kyuhyun posesive …

.

.

"Eomma.." Panggil Kyuhyun saat dirinya sudah mendudukkan diri di samping Heechul.

"Ne Baby?" Heechul mengacak surai eboni Kyuhyun, membuat dahi Kyuhyun sedikit tersibak dan…

"Omooo.." Kaget Heechul saat melihat sebuah plester yang tertempel di sudut dahi Kyuhyun.

"Baby?kau kenapa?kenapa ada plester di dahimu, eoh?" Cemas Heechul seraya menempelkan pelan jari telunjuknya disana.

"Tadi Kyu berkelahi dengan Changmin di sekolah."

Seketika raut wajah Heechul berubah horror, berkelahi adalah hal yang paling tidak disukainya,

"Mi..mi..mianhae, eomma.." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sejenak saat dilihatnya raut wajah Heechul berubah menyeramkan,

"Kenapa kau berkelahi, eoh?" Tanya Heechul dingin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes andalan nya,

"Mianhae Eomma, Changmin terus meledek Kyu, jadi Kyu memukul Changmin dan Changmin membalas mendorong Kyu, sehingga dahi Kyu sedikit terantuk kursi."

Heechul menghela nafasnya, bagaimanapun dia tak akan bisa tahan dengan puppy eyes Kyuhyun, dia terlalu menyayangi anak yang lama dinantikan nya itu..

"Ya sudahlah…tapi sudah diobati kan?atau kita ke rumah sakit lagi?kajja..kita panggil Wookie Auntie untuk mengantarkan kita ke rumah sakit.."  
"Chuuuu.." Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Heechul sekilas, cara paling ampuh yang diajarkan oleh ayahnya untuk meredakan kecerewetan sang 'eomma'.

"Aniya,, tadi Teuki Songsaenim sudah mengobatinya, jadi eomma tenang saja,hm?"

Lagi lagi Heechul menghela nafasnya melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang hampir mirip dengan appa nya itu, sama sama bisa menenangkan nya..

"Ck..memang apa yang kalian ributkan,eoh?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang eomma, tiba tiba Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal – benar benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang manja walau umurnya sudah 13 tahun – "Tadi di sekolah, saat istirahat, Changmin dan Minho saling menceritakan tentang awal mula pertemuan masing masing orang tua mereka, Changmin bercerita bagaimana Yun Ahjussi dan Jae 'Ahjumma' bertemu, begitupun Minho yang menceritakan tentang Onew Ahjussi dan Key 'Ahjumma', Changmin dan Minho bercerita dari mulai mereka bertemu, menikah sampai akhirnya mereka melahirkan Changmin dan Minho, terus Changmin dan Minho tanya tentang Eomma dan Appa, dan Kyu bilang ga tau, eh Changmin malah meledek Kyu," Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Kyu kan jadi kesal Eomma." Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Heechul.

"Dasar kalian ini, sebentar sebentar berantem nanti baikan lagi, jadi sekarang Kyunnie mau eomma ceritakan tentang eomma dan appa,begitu kan tujuan mu baby,eoh?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Heechul dengan sedikit seringaian, "Kau benar Eomma, tumben pintar.."

Pletak…

Heechul menjitak kepala Kyuhyun, "Ckck…mulutmu itu…"

"Itukan ajaranmu, eomma.." Sahut Kyuhyun seraya mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Heechul.

"Kau..sudahlah, akan eomma ceritakan, tapi begini saja, Kau tanya apa yang ingin Kau ketahui, nanti eomma yang akan menceritakan nya padamu, setuju?"

"setuju…"

.

.

Kyuhyun menyamankan duduknya, dengan arah mata yang juga tertuju lurus kea rah taman bunga seperti Heechul, Kyuhyun mulai menyandarkan dirinya di bahu Heechul.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan dulu sama eomma,hm?" Heechul mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Hmm..ceritakan awal pertemuan Eomma dengan Appa.."

"Awal pertemuan?baiklah..ah tapi coba tebak, dimana Eomma dan Appa pertama kali bertemu?"

Kyuhyun menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir, kebiasaan yang dilakukan nya saat sedang berpikir..

"Sekolah.." Tebak Kyuhyun.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, "Salah.."  
"Salah?hmm..Restoran.." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

Heechul kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Salah.."  
"Salah juga?hhh..paling paling eomma bertemu appa di mall, bertabrakan terus kenalan, ya kan?"

"Hahahaha...masih salah" Goda Heechul seraya mencubit hidung Kyuhyun gemas,

"Salah lagi?drama drama yang ditonton oleh Wookie Euntie semuanya kaya gitu."

"Aigooo..Baby Eomma kena virus sinetron nya Wookie Auntie rupanya,eoh?ketemu di mall, tabrakan terus kenalan?hahahaha"

Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan badan nya membelakangi Heechul, "Ck…menyebalkan!"

"Hahahaha.." Tawa Heechul terdengar makin keras,

"Aigoo, Baby Eomma marah, eoh?jangan marah Baby Kyu-KU tersayang." Heechul mengecup pipi Kyuhyun gemas.

"Aku bukan Baby Eomma, aku sudah besar!arraso?"

Heechul mengangkat bahunya tak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, "Eomma bertemu dengan Appa di Kuburan."

"Kuburan?bertemu di kuburan?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum, mencoba mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuan nya dengan Namja tampan yang kini menjadi suaminya, _**Tan Hangeng.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Awan hitam yang berkumpul membuat suasana di salah satu pekuburan yang terletak di pinggiran Kota Seoul menjadi sedikit mencekam.**_

_**Heechul menundukkan kepalanya menatap sebuah pusara dengan nisan bertuliskan JUNGMO yang ada di hadapan nya, sementara tangan nya terus bergerak mengusap puncak kepala nisan itu.**_

_**Drrt..Drrtt..Drrtt..**_

_**Getaran yang terasa di ponselnya sedikit memecah keheningan yang ada,,**_

"_**Yoboseyo"**_

"_**Yah!Chullie, kajja..kita pulang sebentar lagi hujan."**_

"_**Ne..Kau tunggu saja di mobil Joongie." Heechul menutup telpon nya dan kembali memasukkan nya ke dalam saku, **_

"_**Jungmo, " Heechul kembali mengarahkan pandangan nya ke arah pusara di hadapan nya.**_

"_**Aku pulang ne?" Tangan nya mengusap puncak nisan itu seraya berbisik,**_

"_**Aku menyayangimu.." Ucapnya seraya mengambil payung yang sengaja di tinggalkan Jaejoong untuk melindunginya dari hujan yang mungkin saja datang.**_

_**Heechul beranjak berdiri, tubuhnya memutar mengarah ke mobil YunJae yang berada tidak jauh dari situ, tapi tiba tiba gerakan nya terhenti saat kedua mata nya menangkap sesosok tubuh namja yang terduduk di samping sebuah pusara tak jauh darinya dengan kepala yang tertunduk dan bahu yang terlihat terguncang.**_

"_**Pasti dia sedih sekali ditinggal oleh orang yang sangat dicintainya." Pikir Heechul.**_

_**Tes…**_

_**Setitik air jatuh membasahi tangan nya, membuat Heechul menengadahkan kepala..**_

_**Tes Tes…**_

_**Setitik air kembali jatuh, jatuh membasahi wajahnya tapi kali ini titik air itu bertambah banyak..**_

_**Hujan…**_

_**Heechul menolehkan pandangan nya kembali ke sosok itu, entah apa yang ada di pikiran nya, yang pasti saat ini kakinya bergerak melangkah mendekati sosok itu..**_

_**Berdiri di samping nya dan memayunginya..**_

"_**Aku tak tahu seberapa besar kau kehilangan nya, hanya saja aku yakin orang yang kau cintai itu tak ingin melihat kau terbaring sakit karena hujan." Ujar Heechul.**_

_**Namja itu mendongak, menatap Heechul yang berdiri angkuh, " Ini untukmu.." Heechul menyodorkan payung nya kemudian berlari menerobos hujan meninggalkan namja itu yang terus menatap sosoknya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi itu awal pertemuan eomma dengan appa?"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana, unik kan?"

"Huum..ah tapi kenapa saat itu eomma berjalan menghampiri appa dan menyerahkan payung eomma?sedangkan eomma sendiri kehujanan?" Bingung Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyu tahu..eomma suka sama appa kan?" Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun mengarah kea rah Heechul.

"Mwoya?suka?hahaha..aniya.." Heechul sedikit tergelak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa eomma menyerahkan payung pada appa?" Ulang Kyuhyun tidak puas.

Heechul menggedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah..hanya saja saat itu eomma merasa iba pada appamu yang menangis sendiri, seperti melihat seekor anak kucing yang menangis di tinggal oleh sang majikan di pinggir jalan.."

Kyuhyun menepuk tangan Heechul pelan, "Yak, eomma!tega sekali menyamakan appa dengan anak kucing." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha..tapi memang begitulah kenyataan nya baby.."

"Sekarang apa lagi yang mau kau tanyakan,hm?" Lanjut Heechul.

"Apa eomma dan appa satu sekolah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniya.."

"Terus bagaimana Eomma dan Appa bisa bersama?kalo kata Changmin, Yun Ahjussi dan Jae Ahjumma berpacaran sejak SMA, telus berpacaran sampe kuliah dan menikah, eomma dan appa kan tidak satu sekolah, terus bagaimana eomma dan appa bersama?" Kyuhyun bertanya panjang lebar.

Tangan Heechul terjulur mengacak rambut ikal Kyuhyun, "Masih ada pertemuan kedua serta banyak hal yang terjadi."

"Jeongmal?ceritakan seeeemuuuanyaa pada Kyu, eomma" Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan nya membentuk lingkaran.

"Mau eomma ceritakan?"

"Huum.."

Heechul menunjuk ke arah pipi kanan nya dengan telunjuknya, Kyuhyun yang mengerti langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Heechul kemudian mengecup pipinya pelan.

Chuu~~

"Sudah kan eomma?sekarang ceritakan lagi.."

"Baiklah akan eomma ceritakan lagi..".

"Pertemuan kedua eomma hampir sama dengan yang pertama, sama sama terjebak dalam hujan deras, hanya berbeda tempat saja, bukan di Kuburan melainkan di halaman depan kampus." Heechul mengarahkan pandangan nya ke langit, seolah berbagai kilasan kejadian berkelebatan di sana.

.

.

"_**Ck!sial mereka meninggalkanku!" Gerutu Heechul kesal, jemari nya berkali kali menekan nomor di ponselnya, berharap salah satu dari kedua orang sahabatnya akan mengangkat telpon nya kemudian datang kembali ke SM University untuk menjemputnya.**_

"_**Shit!inilah resikonya bersahabat dengan dua orang yang dimabuk cinta!melupakan semuanya, awas kau Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong" Lagi lagi Heechul menggerutu kesal.**_

_**Merasa tak ada guna nya menelpon lagi, Heechul lebih memilih mengarahkan pandangan nya ke atas, menatap Hujan deras yang turun membasahi bumi..**_

"_**Hujan nya deras sekali, bagaimana aku bisa pulang?ottohke?" Heechul sedikit mengacak rambutnya.**_

"_**Ah, sudahlah aku terobos saja, halte bis pun sepertinya tak jauh dari sini.."Putus Heechul akhirnya.**_

_**Namun sesaat sebelum kakinya melangkah, sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengan nya dan membuatnya kembali ke posisi semula..**_

_**Heechul menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang namja berwajah oriental bertubuh tegap dengan kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya, membuat kesan bahwa namja itu adalah namja tampan namun kutu buku dan sedikit membosankan.**_

_**Heechul melepaskan tangan namja itu yang tetap memegang lengan nya "Waeyo?siapa kau,eoh?"**_

_**Namja itu tersenyum tanpa mengacuhkan pertanyaan Heechul, "Ini untukmu.." Ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah payung.**_

"_**Eh?" **_

"_**Ini untukmu." Ulang nya lagi.**_

_**Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Heechul langsung menyambar payung itu dan membuka nya, sebelum melangkah , Heechul menolehkan kepalanya kea rah namja itu,  
"Terima kasih, aku duluan." Ujarnya seraya berjalan tanpa memperdulikan namja itu yang terus menatapnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi begitu pertemuan eomma dan appa yang kedua?" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi eomma, kenapa kau meninggalkan appa begitu saja?"

Lagi lagi Heechul mengendikkan kedua bahunya, "Habis buru buru sih, lagipula saat itu appa mu tak menarik perhatian eomma, yang ada dipikiran eomma saat itu hanya 'bagaimana caranya sampai ke rumah dengan cepat' jadi eomma langsung pergi deh,, " Jelas Heechul.

"Lagipula Baby, kau tau kan kalau eomma ini sangat popular di kampus?bahkan semua yang pernah dekat dengan eomma adalah orang orang yang tampan dan kaya, kau tau Choi Siwon?pemilik Hyundai?dia salah satunya yang pernah dekat dengan eomma.." Sambung nya seraya tersenyum bangga, kebiasaan AB Blood nya yang tak akan pernah hilang, narsis!

"Eomma mu memang sangat keterlaluan, dia bahkan tak mengenali appamu yang tampan ini.." Timpal sebuah suara dari arah belakang Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

"Appa!" Seru Kyuhyun senang.

"Gandeng appa mu dan bawa kesini Baby.." Bisik Heechul di telinga Kyuhyun, yang langsung dituruti Kyuhyun dengan sedikit berlari kea rah sang Appa yang berdiri dengan senyum hangat nya di tengah pintu penghubung rumah dan taman belakang.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan nya ke atas, menautkan jari jari nya yang lebih kecil dari tangan besar sang appa, menggandengnya kemudian mengajaknya untuk duduk di samping sang eomma..

Setelah itu dia kembali menaiki kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di tengah kedua nya,

"Lalu?bagaimana dengan pertemuan ketiga?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hanya sampai pertemuan kedua setelah itu …"

"Aniya.." Potong Hangeng.

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan pertemuan itu adalah artinya kita bertemu dan kau melihatku, itu tandanya masih ada pertemuan ketiga kita."

"Eh?pertemuan ketiga?kapan?" Bingung Heechul, karena selama ini dia merasa baru bertemu Hangeng dua kali sebelum 'hari itu'.

Lagi lagi Hangeng tersenyum, dia menjulurkan tangan nya kesamping, sedikit meraba, kemudian mengacak rambut Heechul gemas setelah menemukan nya.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak tahu, Chullie..pertemuan ketiga kita terjadi di Restoran, Restoran Cina GengXin."

.

.

_**Jemari Hangeng bergerak lincah di atas keypad ponselnya, berbagi cerita menggunakan fasilitas Chatting dengan teman teman nya yang terpisah dengan nya di daratan Beijing. Kedudukan nya sebagai Putra Pemilik Restoran Cina GengXin yang cukup terkenal membuatnya sedikit bebas tugas dari kegiatan nya membantu di restoran Appa nya.**_

"_**Ge, bolehkan aku meminta tolong padamu?" Kegiatan Hangeng terhenti begitu mendengar suara Zhoumi – teman nya yang bekerja disana.**_

"_**Tolong apa?"**_

"_**Tolong antarkan pesanan ini pada pengunjung disana." Zhoumi menunjuk ke sebuah meja.**_

"_**Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, bisa kan?" Pinta nya.**_

_**Hangeng mengacungkan jempolnya, "Oke, aku kesana." Jawabnya seraya mengambil pesanan yang disodorkan Zhoumi kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja pemesan.**_

"_**Permisi, ini pesanan anda." Ucap Hangeng sopan saat meletakkan piring berisi pesanan sang pengunjung yang sedang berbicara melalui ponselnya dengan seseorang entah siapa.**_

_**Merasa tidak ada respon dari sang pengunjung, Hangeng memutuskan untuk kembali mengulang perkataan nya, "Maaf, ini pesanan anda..silahkan dinikmati." Kata Hangeng kali ini sedikit keras, membuat pengunjung itu membuka sedikit kacamata hitam nya dan menatap Hangeng, "Aku tahu!" Ketusnya seraya kembali berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponselnya tanpa mengacuhkan Hangeng yang terus menatapnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mwo?ada hal seperti itu juga, Hannie?" Kaget Heechul tak menyangka.

"Tentu ada, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kau tak melihatku?makanya seperti apapun saat itu aku berusaha untuk selalu berada di sekitarmu, kau tetap tak melihatku, sampai hari itu tiba…"

Hangeng menghentikan ucapan nya sejenak, "Hari dimana titik awal dari semuanya, hari dimana kau memulai untuk melihat ku.."

"Sekaligus hari dimana aku mulai kehilangan…kedua kakiku.." Sambung Heechul lirih.

.

.

_**Heechul terus menggerutu kesal, berkali kali bibir imutnya mengucapkan kata kata umpatan yang ditujukan pada seseorang di seberang telpon sana, Choi diperdulikan nya beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya aneh karena terus mengomel walaupun saat ini posisinya sedang berada di pinggir jalan, menunggu lampu lalu lintas berubah hijau, tanda untuk menyeberang.**_

"_**Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau akan terlambat,eoh?"Kesal Heechul.**_

"…"

_**Heechul melirik kea rah lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah hijau sedari tadi, kalau saja dia tidak diingatkan orang lain kalau lampu lalu lintas sudah hijau sedari tadi, mungkin dia akan tetap pada posisinya, berdiri sambil mengumpat di pinggir jalan.**_

"_**Kau tau kan kalau aku benci menunggu?" Heechul mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyeberang.**_

"…"

"_**Kalau kau tau, kenapa kau lakukan, eoh?" Tidak dilihatnya kembali lampu yang ternyata sudah berubah menjadi kuning, **_

"…_**."**_

"_**Lebih baik aku pulang!janjian kita batal!" Ketusnya seraya terus mengumpat hingga tak menyadari lampu sudah berubah menjadi merah, dan ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah kiri nya,,**_

_**Hingga…**_

_**Ckittttt…Ckitttt.. .. Bruaghhh..Brukkk ! Bunyi decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar jelas, disusul dengan bunyi benturan keras disertai dengan berbagai jeritan yang melihatnya..**_

"_**Kyaaaaaa…."**_

"_**Ada yang tertabrak…"**_

"_**Cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit.."**_

"_**Darahnya banyak sekali.."**_

_**Berbagai ucapan dan jeritan susul menyusul saat melihat tubuh Heechul yang sudah terkapar penuh dengan darah di tengah jalan raya…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Setetes air bening mengalir dari kedua mata indah Heechul saat dirinya membayangkan bagaimana kejadian tabrakan itu terjadi…

Begitu cepat, tanpa bisa dia hindari..

Begitu cepat sampai rasanya Heechul ingin sekali mati saat itu..

Saat mendapatkan bahwa dirinya sudah tidak mempunyai lagi..

**Kedua Kakinya..**

"Eomma/Chullie, gwenchana?" Tanya Hangeng dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Heechul menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan Hangeng yang berada di sisi kanan nya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Gwenchana..eomma hanya sedikit mengingat betapa sakit dan sedihnya eomma saat itu, saat tahu bahwa eomma sudah tak memiliki…. kedua kaki."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Heechul berteriak histeris saat dokter memberitahukan bahwa kedua kakinya terpaksa diamputasi karena mengalami luka yang cukup parah.**_

_**Dengan cepat tangan nya bergerak membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, **_

"_**TIDAK!TIDAK MUNGKIN!KAKIKU!KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU INI HANYA BERCANDA!"Heechul menjulurkan tangan nya, mencoba untuk meraba kedua kakinya,**_

_**Namun nihil…**_

_**Yang dia dapatkan hanya lah perban yang membalut kakinya hanya sampai sebatas lutut..**_

"_**INI PASTI MIMPI!KATAKAN PADAKU KALAU INI HANYALAH MIMPI!EOMMA PUKUL AKU!SADARKAN AKU DARI MIMPI BURUK INI!" Histeris Heechul seraya melempar bantal atau apapun yang berada di dekatnya kesembarang arah.**_

"_**Chullie…hiks…hikss…Chullie..tenangkan dirimu.." Tangis Eomma melihat keadaan Heechul yang semakin berteriak histeris.**_

"_**Eomma..eomma..katakan padaku, katakan padaku kalau ini hanya bercanda kan?katakan padaku eomma!" Heechul mengacak rambutnya.**_

_**Eomma langsung memeluk Heechul yang benar benar terlihat seperti orang gila sekarang, **_

"_**Chullie..mianhae..maafkan eomma..eomma tak bisa menjagamu, maafkan eomma..maafkan eomma."**_

_**Heechul menangis di dalam pelukan eomma, "Eomma..katakan ini tidak mungkin..kakiku masih ada kan eomma?ini hanya mimpi kan eomma?hanya mimpi, mimpi buruk?eomma~"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tangan Hangeng bergerak menjulur, mencoba untuk menggapai wajah Heechul yang terlihat buram dalam pandangan nya…

Kyuhyun yang mengerti akan maksud Hangeng, memegang tangan Hangeng kemudian mengarahkan nya ke wajah Heechul, mengusap buliran air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi mulus itu,

"Uljima, Chullie..Uljima.."

Heechul mengulas senyum tipisnya, tangan lembutnya menekuk kedalam, guna menggenggam erat dua tangan – Hangeng dan Kyuhyun – yang membuatnya tetap bertahan hidup sampai saat ini.

"Saat itu..semua rasanya hampa, hidup eomma serasa tak ada artinya lagi..kesenangan dan kehidupan yang sangat eomma sukai hancur dalam sekejap, hancur bersama hilangnya kedua kaki eomma.."

Heechul menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah, melihat ke arah kakinya yang tertutupi dengan celana jeans panjang menggelantung, tanpa ada kaki yang menyanggahnya.

"Tak ada yang bisa lagi dibanggakan dari seorang Kim Heechul, sang Primadona yang harus terkapar selamanya duduk di Kursi Roda tanpa kedua kakinya.." Bulir air mata kembali menetes dari kedua mata indah Heechul.

"Hidup eomma terasa hancur..sungguh..berhari hari eomma hanya terduduk diam di dalam rumah, terduduk di dekat jendela seraya merutuki Tuhan yang mengambil kedua kaki eomma sebagai tanda bahwa dia tak menyayangi eomma apalagi saat itu Siwon pun pergi meninggalkan Eomma, membuat Eomma benar benar sangat terpuruk..terus terpuruk seperti itu..sampai akhirnya.." Heechul terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan nya, "Appamu datang dalam kehidupan eomma.."

Heechul mengeratkan genggaman tangan nya, "Berkali kali appamu datang, mencoba untuk menghibur eomma, membawakan eomma makanan, membelikan ini, membelikan itu serta segala macam lain nya, tapi…"

"Tapi berkali kali juga kau menolak dengan semua yang kuberikan dan kulakukan Chullie.." Potong Hangeng dengan raut wajah yang tertekuk kesal, membuat Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang melihatnya terkikik geli…benar benar eomma dan anak yang mirip!

.

.

_**Senyum yang biasanya terulas dari bibir cherry itu hilang digantikan oleh lengkungan bibir yang menyatakan kesedihan, mata emerald yang biasanya memancarkan gairah dan keangkuhan pun musnah, berganti dengan tatapan kosong penuh kehampaan. Tak ada lagi kata kata angkuh dan pedas yang keluar dari bibir cherry itu, tak ada lagi tatapan meremehkan yang terpancar dari mata emerald itu, semuanya musnah, yang tertinggal hanyalah sejuta kepedihan.**_

_**Tok..Tok..Tok..**_

"_**Chullie…aku masuk.."**_

_**Terdengar ketukan pintu dan sebuah panggilan dari arah luar, namun Heechul tetap diam dan memilih untuk lebih menatap danau dan taman yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya tempat dia terduduk sekarang.**_

"_**Mau apa kau?"**_

_**Dingin..ucapan itu terdengar sangat dingin...**_

"_**Aku membawakan mu Nasi Goreng Beijing buatan ku, kau mau coba?" Hangeng berjalan mendekati Heechul seraya membawa sepiring nasi goreng buatan nya.**_

"_**Tidak usah!lebih baik kau pergi!dan jangan pernah datang lagi!" Usir Heechul tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan pandangan nya ke arah Hangeng.**_

"_**Aku akan pergi setelah kau menghabiskan makanan mu, otte?" Hangeng menyodorkan piring yang di pegangnya.**_

_**Heechul mengibaskan tangan nya, hingga mengenai piring yang disodorkan Hangeng.**_

_**Prangg….**_

_**Piring itu pecah berkeping keping bersama nasi goreng buatan Hangeng yang ikut tercecer berantakan….**_

"_**Chulliee~" Hangeng menatap Heechul miris.**_

"_**Keluar dan jangan pernah datang lagi!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya, "Eomma, kau ini sungguh…ckckck.."

"Jangan salahkan eomma, salahkan lah appa mu yang terus menerus mengganggu eomma," Kata Heechul membela diri.

"Tapi Appa, setelah segala penolakan dan pastinya kata kata pedas yang keluar dari mulut eomma, kenapa appa terus datang dan menghibur eomma?bukankah itu aneh?seharusnya Appa marah dan tidak datang lagi?"

"Hahahaha.." Hangeng mengacak rambut Kyuhyun lembut.

"Seharusnya memang begitu Kyunnie, tapi…." Hangeng menatap Heechul lembut dan…dalam.

"Appa tidak bisa…."

Hangeng menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya perlahan, "Yang ada di pikiran Appa saat itu hanyalah bagaimana caranya membuat kedua mata emerald Eomma mu kembali bersinar, bagaimana caranya membuat senyum indah Eomma mu kembali terlukis di wajahnya, hanya itu…".

"Hannie.." Lirih Heechul pelan sementara Kyuhyun berdecak kagum dalam hati, betapa beruntungnya Eomma nya mendapatkan seseorang seperti Appa nya, seseorang yang mengerti dan selalu ada ketika dibutuhkan.

"Lantas, apa yang membuat Eomma akhirnya menerima Appa?"

"Hmmm.." Heechul terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kesungguhan dan ketulusan Appa mu yang membuat Eomma menerima nya.."

"Apa kalian berpacaran terlebih dulu?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Heechul mendorong sedikit kepala Kyuhyun,"Ck..Kyunnie, kau ini benar benar kritis.."

"Yack, Eomma, aku harus bertanya sedetail detailnya, supaya besok aku bisa menceritakan pada si Tiang Listrik dan Si Keroro Kodok itu semuanya, benar kan Appa?" Kyuhyun mencari pembelaan pada Hangeng yang dibalas dengan anggukan setuju.

"Jadi bagaimana?apa kalian berpacaran dulu, Eomma?Appa?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghela nafas, "Kami tidak berpacaran, kami langsung menikah.."

"Menikah?langsung?bagaimana Appa melamar Eomma?" Kyuhyun bertanya antusias.

.

.

_**Hangeng mendorong kursi roda Heechul berjalan menyusuri pinggiran danau yang berada di taman dekat rumah Heechul.**_

"_**Chullie, kita duduk disini saja, otte?" Tawar Hangeng saat mereka berhenti di bangku yang menghadap ke langsung ke danau.**_

_**Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya, "Oke"**_

_**Begitu Heechul mengatakan Ok, Hangeng dengan sigap langsung menggendong Heechul dari kursi rodanya ala Bridal Style kemudian mendudukkan nya di bangku.**_

"_**Gomawo…" Ucap Heechul pelan saat Hangeng sudah duduk di sampingnya.**_

"_**Hm?untuk?"**_

"_**Semuanya, karena kau sudah menemani dan menghiburku selama ini walau dengan lelucon mu yang sama sekali tidak lucu."**_

_**Hangeng terkekeh pelan, "Mian, aku memang tidak bisa membuat lelucon, wajahku terlalu tampan untuk membuat sesuatu menjadi lucu."**_

"_**CK!Narsis!" Sinis Heechul.**_

"_**Itu kan ajaranmu.." Jawab Hangeng santai.**_

"_**Mwo?aishhh…dasar China Pabbo!"**_

_**Hening…**_

_**Sejenak tak ada yang berbicara, keduanya sama sama menatap kea rah danau dengan pikiran masing masing.**_

"_**Chullie.."Panggil Hangeng.**_

"_**Hm?" Sahut Heechul tanpa menolehkan pandangan nya.**_

"_**Menikahlah dengan ku…"**_

"_**Eh?a..a..apa kau bilang Han?" Kaget Heechul.**_

_**Hangeng tidak menjawab dan malah memilih untuk berdiri kemudian berjalan ke depan Heechul dan..bersimpuh..**_

"_**Menikahlah dengan ku Chullie.." Ulang Hangeng.**_

"_**Ka..kau pasti bercanda kan?"**_

_**Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan nya meraih jemari Heechul, "Aku serius dan tidak bercanda, aku mencintaimu Chullie..menikahlah dengan ku.."**_

_**Heechul menarik tangan nya dari genggaman Hangeng, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja, aku tak akan menganggap kau pernah membicarakan masalah ini, lebih baik kita pulang saja."Ucap Heechul datar.**_

"_**Chullie!apa maksudmu?aku serius, aku mencintaimu…menikahlah dengan ku."Hangeng kembali meraih tangan Heechul dan menggenggam nya.**_

"_**Sudahlah Han, aku tau kau hanya kasihan padaku..lebih baik kau simpan saja rasa kasihan mu itu, aku masih bisa hidup tanpa belas kasihan mu, lebih baik kita pulang, arra?" Heechul melepaskan genggaman Hangeng dan mencoba meraih kursi roda nya,**_

"_**Kasihan?kau bilang aku mengasihanimu?kita sama Heechul, kita sama!kau dan aku sama sama tidak sempurna!dan ini bukanlah rasa kasihan, bukan..ini rasa cinta Heechul, aku mencintaimu..Saranghae, Jeongmal Saranghae."**_

"_**Bawa aku pulang Han."**_

"_**Ani!tidak akan kubiarkan kau pulang, sampai kau menjawab pertanyaan ku!" Keras Hangeng.**_

"_**Apa yang mesti kujawab, eoh?aku tidak sempurna!kau tau?aku tidak mempunyai kaki!apa yang kau harapkan dari namja sepertiku!aku tidak bisa melayanimu Han, tidak bisa…" Heechul menundukkan kepalanya, menahan air mata yang sudah berkumpul di sudut matanya.**_

"_**Bahkan aku tidak bisa berjalan Han.." Lirihnya.**_

"_**Kau bisa mencari yang lebih baik dariku, kau tampan, kau sempurna..tidak sepertiku.." Lanjut Heechul pelan.**_

"_**Cih!sempurna?kau bilang aku sempurna?lihat aku KIM HEECHUL!" Hangeng menarik dagu Heechul kasar, sehingga wajah mereka kini berhadapan.**_

_**Hangeng melepas kacamata yang selalu bertengger di wajah nya, "LIHAT AKU!PERHATIKAN BAIK BAIK!"**_

_**Heechul menatap wajah Hangeng lama, sampai akhirnya dia..**_

"_**Ma..ma..matamu..mata kirimu tidak berkedip..ka..kau.."Ujar Heechul terbata.**_

_**Hangeng kembali memakai kacamatanya, "Ya aku buta, dari kecil aku mengalami penyakit penurunan fungsi mata,penurunan fungsi yang lambat laun akan merubah mataku menjadi buta, mata kiriku sudah buta dan sekarang mata kanan ku pun mulai mengalami fungsi penurunan penglihatan, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga keduanya mengalami kebutaan."**_

"_**Ha..Ha..Hannie.." Heechul menutup mulutnya tak percaya, dia benar benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang diucapkan Hangeng, **_

_**Hangeng buta?**_

_**Sungguh akal sehatnya tidak bisa menerima itu,berbulan bulan mereka dekat, baru kali ini Heechul benar benar merasa kaget, wajah tampan yang selalu berusaha menghiburnya dengan lelucon lelucon anehnya kini ternyata ..…**_

"_**Ka..kau tidak bercanda kan Han?"**_

_**Hangeng menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak bercanda, kau tidak pernah melihatku dengan sungguh sungguh Heechul, kau selalu merasa dirimu lah yang paling terpuruk, kau tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan, kau tidak tahu betapa tersiksa nya aku mengingat berapa lama lagi aku dapat menikmati wajah mu dengan mataku..kau tidak tahu.."**_

_**Heechul memeluk Hangeng erat, "Maafkan aku Han, maafkan aku..aku sungguh sungguh tidak tahu..maafkan aku." Isak Heechul.**_

_**Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahan nya akhirnya runtuh, membasahi pipinya dan bahu Hangeng tempat bersandarnya.**_

"_**Gwenchana.." Hangeng melepaskan pelukan Heechul kemudian tangan nya terjulur untuk menghapus air mata Heechul.**_

"_**Sekarang kau tau kan, kalau aku sungguh sungguh mencintaimu?menikahlah dengan ku Kim Heechul."**_

_**Heechul tersenyum manis, "Ne..aku mau..aku mau menikah denganmu Tan Hangeng..Nado Saranghae.."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hei, baby Kyu, kau menangis?" Heechul mencolek punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aniya, aku hanya merasa benar benar tersentuh dengan kisah kalian,Eomma, Appa..kalian sudah melewati banyak hal untuk bersatu." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan membiarkan Heechul dan Hangeng saling berdekatan.

"Ya,dan hal hal itulah yang menyatukan kami, ya kan Hannie?"

"Ya kau benar Chullie..Saranghae." Hangeng memeluk tubuh Heechul erat.

"Nado..nado saranghae Hannie.." Balas Heechul.

Kyuhyun menatap kedua orang tuanya haru, sungguh dia tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilewati oleh keduanya..

"Aku benar benar bangga dengan kalian, Eomma, Appa.."

"Bangga?" Heechul melepaskan pelukan nya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak malu mempunyai Eomma yang _tidak mempunyai kaki dan Appa yang buta_?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniya, aku tidak malu, aku bangga, aku bangga aku terlahir di keluarga kalian, kalian membuktikan kepada dunia bahwa orang yang kurang sempurna pun bisa berhasil, Eomma bisa menjadi Designer handal dan Appa pemilik restoran China yang tersebar di seluruh dunia..aku bangga pada kalian, Eomma Appa, Saranghae.."

Heechul dan Hangeng menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukan mereka, "Dan kami juga bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu Kyunnie Baby, anak yang tak malu mempunyai orang tua seperti kami…"

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Baby Kyu.." Panggil Heechul saat ketiganya sudah masuk kedalam dan berada di meja makan untuk menikmati makan malam.

"Jangan panggil aku Baby, Eomma..aku sudah 13 tahun." Protes Kyuhyun.

"Arra, arra..tapi kau tetap baby untuk ku Kyu.." Goda Heechul.

"Ckck.."

"Kyunnie, kau mau tau sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu Eomma menerima lamaran Appamu?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan suapan nya dan menatap Heechul bingung, "Lho?bukan karena kesungguhan Appa seperti yang tadi Eomma bilang?"

"Itu salah satunya..tapi ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu."

"Apa itu?"

Heechul menatap Hangeng, Hangeng yang mengerti dengan tatapan Heechul hanya mengangguk, "Terserahmulah.."

"Ada satu kalimat yang membuat Eomma benar benar yakin untuk menerima lamaran Appamu saat itu.."

"Satu kalimat?"

"Ya satu kalimat yang membuat Eomma benar benar tersentuh dan berpikir bahwa memang Appamu lah yang ditakdirkan tuhan untuk Eomma.."

"Kalimat apa itu?"

Heechul menarik nafasnya sebelum kembali berbicara, "Inilah kalimat yang Appamu bisikkan pada Eomma.."

_**Aku buta dan kau tidak mempunyai kaki, tidak ada yang sempurna di antara kita, namun..aku yakin cinta kita lah yang akan melengkapi semuanya..melengkapi kebahagiaan kita.."**_

.

.

,

THE END

Annyeongg….

Adakah yang kangen dengan Nha?hahaha…

Bikin FF setelah menemukan HanChul Moment yang menggembirakan adalah salah satu ciri khas Nha, kalo ga nemu Hanchul moment ya ga bikin FF..kkkk

FF ini Special For My Lovely Dongsaeng Rara19Park, This is For U Rara, mian klo lama dan jelek..hehe *kissu kissu*

Gomawoo^^


End file.
